The Million Dollar Hotel
by ViceCityfan
Summary: This is the written part of the last few scenes from the movie, The Million Dollar Hotel, in which local hotel resident, Tom Tom Barrow, confesses to the murder of his best friend, Izzy Goldkiss, and the truth is revealed of what really happened. *Rated T for language and suicidal content.


**Here is the written part of the last few scenes from the 2000 American drama, The Million Dollar Hotel. Narration by the main character will be in _Italics._**

**The first time I saw this movie, which was years ago, I didn't have a clue of what it was about. After watching it again, I understood. Putting this in written form wasn't all that bad. I thought it was going to be difficult.**

**I do NOT own The Million Dollar Hotel, it is owned by director Wim Wenders and Bono of U2 who wrote the storyline for this movie.**

**With that being said, please enjoy and leave reviews! ^_^**

* * *

The Million Dollar Hotel  
So Now You Know

It had just been a few hours since Tom Tom Barrow's confession tape had been released to the public about the murder of his best friend Israel "Izzy" Goldkiss. Tom Tom had confessed that he pushed his friend off the roof of the Million Dollar Hotel.

Now on the run from the police, Tom Tom was escaping with the woman of his dreams, Eloise Ashe. They sat in a diner just a few blocks away from hotel, watching the news report on Tom Tom's confession and the shocking discovery about Izzy's paintings which were nothing but stolen paintings from downtown galleries with tar poured over them...

"So," Eloise said. "You're on television." She turned from the TV and smiled at Tom Tom.

Tom Tom smiled and giggled. "But when this..." he said, motioning with his hands about the situation that they were in. "This is very much better than TV. It's even better than the very best moment of my life."

"Tom..." Eloise began.

"And I certainly hope that this is maybe even good and better for you, too," Tom Tom continued. "And this here, with me."

As there food arrived, the waiter set down a can of Coca Cola in front of Tom Tom

He picked up the can of pop. "You can just pour it," he said, handing the pop back to the waiter.

"Tom," Eloise whispered. "So, Dixie and the others, they helped you get on TV?"

Tom Tom nodded. "Yes," he said. "They were very much helpful in getting me on TV."

Eloise shook her head in disbelief. "Oh Tom," she said.

Back at the Million Dollar Hotel, Dixie, a hippie who believes to have been the fifth Beatle, stood in the hallway when he saw Detective Skinner walking down the stairs.

"Oh, you're leaving us, Sergeant Pilcher?" Dixie asked, sarcastically. "The party has just begun."

Skinner smirked at the hippie. "Yes, well," he said, ignoring the sarcasm. "Enjoy your moment of glory, whoop it up, twist and shout, 'cause when they catch up with you, you'll find the things that they do make me feel alright."

Over at the diner, Eloise and Tom Tom were still talking about the confession tape.

"Tom," Eloise whispered. "They think you pushed and killed your best friend, and now they're gonna try and take you away and hurt you... Because you said you pushed him."

"I pushed him," Tom Tom said.

There was a few moments of silence as they sat there. Eloise shook her head, knowing that getting through to Tom Tom was going to be impossible.

"You're saying that you pushed him?" she asked.

"I'm saying I went ahead and let Izzy go off the roof and now I'm the main man," Tom Tom said. "And I know now that I need to go."

"Yes, Tom you are the main man," Eloise said. "But, you know what? It's very dangerous for you here."

Eloise looked around the diner, making sure that none of the other people sitting around could hear them. The old man sitting next to Tom Tom didn't seem to be paying them much attention.

"Why don't we just get out of here and go someplace else," she suggested.

Tom Tom nodded and started talking to his wrist. "Chocolate Charlie on four, gotta go, go, go." he whispered.

They quickly got up from there chairs and left the diner, running back towards the hotel and climbed up the fire escape so they could hide in a vacant room for the night.

"This is very much good and better and safer," Tom Tom said, as they walked into the darkened room. "It's our very own room."

He jumped onto the bed and bounced around like an excited child. Eloise however, paced around the room, thinking about a plan.

"What else are we gonna do?" she said. "We have to call the police. No, we talk to Skinner."

"You wanna know the truth?" Tom Tom asked, sitting up in the bed.

Eloise walked over and kneeled down at the side of the bed. "The truth," she said, taking Tom Tom's hand in hers. "Yes, I wanna know the truth."

Tom Tom started to talk about random things and Eloise stood back up, pacing the room once more. She wanted Tom Tom to tell her the truth and of what really happened.

"Do you have any idea just how serious this is?" Eloise asked, staring at Tom Tom.

Tom Tom smiled and shook his head as Eloise paced the room once more.

"You confessed to a murder that you did not commit!" she exclaimed.

"Listen, listen to me," Tom Tom pleaded.

"No Tom, you listen!" Eloise cried. "They're gonna come, they're gonna take you to some mental hospital! Don't you get it? They're gonna take you away from me!"

"Listen, listen," Tom Tom said, grabbing Eloise by the arms.

Her face became flushed with anger. "Stop saying that and stop acting like a fucking retard!" Eloise yelled, pushing Tom Tom away. "I'm not gonna listen to you say that anymore!"

"Stop shouting!" Tom Tom exclaimed.

He grabbed her and they fell back onto the bed as Eloise continued to yell. Tom Tom put his hand over mouth to get her to be quiet.

"Everything on television is not real!" Eloise yelled, as Tom Tom put his hand over her mouth once more. "Stop it!"

Silence overcame the room as Tom Tom and Eloise layed on the bed. He turned to face her, placing his hand on her cheek.

"You remember everything, don't you?" he asked, breaking the silence. "You certainly remember what Izzy went ahead and did to you."

Eloise remembered what had happened. "Who cares?" she said, her voice breaking as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I care... for you," Tom Tom whispered. "Because you should certainly have yourself even if Izzy didn't think so and said you were nothing and went ahead and did what he did to you. And that's why I went ahead and let him go off the roof, just like he wanted."

Tears continued to slid down Eloise's cheeks and she remembered what happened between her and Izzy just before he died.

Right after the big event for Izzy's stolen "tar" paintings was over, the hotel guests retired to there rooms for the night. Sitting in his room, Dixie sat at his piano with a friend of his, playing The Beatles...

"He wrote this nearly 200 years ago," Dixie said. "For this girl, you know, who was haunting him from another dimension."

Dixie began to play some notes on the piano and talked at the same time.

"The name, Eloise, came to him like in a dream." he said.

He begins to sing in tune with the notes that are being played.

"Hello, hello, Eloise, hello," Dixie sings. "I am he, as you are he, as you are me, and we are all together. We are all together, man, that's the only thing you know."

Dixie stops playing the piano for a few moments. "This," he said. "What is this? What is this crap?" He starts to play the piano again, singing in tune to the song, I Am The Walrus:

"I am he, as you are he, as you are me, and we are all together. Oh yeah. See how they run, like pigs from a gun, see how they fly. I'm crying, I'm cryyyying..."

"Here we go again, you know Ed," Dixie said, in between the song.

He continued to play the notes again, singing once more:

"Sitting on a cornflake, waiting for the van to come..."

"I don't know where the fuck I got that from," Dixie said, looking over at Ed.

"Corporation t-shirt, stupid, bloody Tuesday. Man, you been a naughty boy, you let your face grow so long. I am the eggman, alright. O, they are the eggman. Because, I am the walrus. Goo-goo-gachoo, goo-goo-cachoo..."

Back in the vacant room on the other side of the hotel, Eloise stood by the window, smoking a cigarette and plotting there escape. Tom Tom sat on the floor by the bed, listening to her plan.

"We gotta find a safe place to stay for a few days," she said. "You know that guy, Jerry, that lives downstairs? He lives on the fourth floor, he plays the soul music all day. He has a room just like this one with the windows. You can look down and you can watch me. Now, when the coast is clear, I'm gonna be downstairs and right below, there's an emergency exit door. You watch out there, then you make one of your little sounds."

Tom Tom made a little sound and Eloise smiled. "Yeah," she said. "One of those little sounds and then I'll know that I can go..."

After planning out the escape, Eloise was tired and ready for bed. Still wearing her dress from the party that was held for Izzy's tar paintings, she layed down at the foot of the bed as Tom Tom sat on the floor at the foot of the bed as well.

"We can make our way down to South America maybe," Eloise whispered. "Wow, can you imagine? That would be so amazing. It's supposed to be so much warmer there. It's like a wet heat because it's raining all the time."

She yawned and her eyes began to close. "And the air gets so damp," Eloise continued, as sleep began to overtake her. "And the fish, they come in through the door and swim out the window. And it gets hot, too. Very hot... And the birds break through the screens to die... in the bedrooms."

Eloise fell fast asleep and Tom Tom looked at her. He made one of his little sounds to see if she would wake up. When she didn't, Tom Tom stood up from the floor and looked down at Eloise as she slept. She was absolutely beautiful with her short jet black hair and her rosy red lips. He ran his gaze from her face to her bare feet. She looked like a million bucks in her silver party dress. Caressing her cheek, Tom Tom turned and left, heading towards his room.

_"I knew her plan could never work. It would never work. But it was the sweetest thing I ever heard. The sweetest thing I ever heard..."_

In his room, Tom Tom looked around one last time. He sat on his bed for a while and looked over at his clock on the bedside table. It was almost 6 a.m. Reaching for a pair of his running shoes, he put them on and headed for the rooftop. With the early morning sun beginning to rise over downtown Los Angeles, he walked across the roof to where his best friend went off the edge of the roof just a few years before.

Back in the vacant hotel room, Eloise awakened. She sighed and looked around the small room, noticing that Tom Tom was gone. A wave of panic rushed over her. Sitting up, she glanced out the window and saw Tom Tom across from the room, walking around on the rooftop of the hotel. She stood up and quickly ran out of the room.

On the roof, Tom Tom closed his eyes, remembering the events of Izzy's death...

*flashback*

Tom Tom walked out onto the rooftop with his best friend Izzy. The sun was just beginning to set over the city. Tom Tom wasn't really sure why him and Izzy were on the roof of the hotel. But when they both walked to the edge, he knew what was going to end up happening.

"Tom Tom," Izzy said. He put his hand on his friends shoulder. "I have to tell you something."

"No Izzy," Tom Tom said, pleading to his best friend. "Please, don't jump. Come down from the edge."

"You have to understand something about Eloise," Izzy said.

"I understand," Tom Tom said. "I understand that I love her."

Izzy shook his head. "You can't love something that puts no value on itself," he said.

"Yes you can," Tom Tom said softly.

Leaning back over the edge, Izzy spread his arms out as Tom Tom held onto the tail ends of Izzy's jacket. He held on for dear life, not wanting his best friend to end his own life.

Izzy looked at Tom Tom and chuckled. "You wanna know what I did for you, so you'll realize she's nothing, you're in love with nothing," he said.

"She's not nothing, I know she's not NOTHING!" Tom Tom protested.

"I'm gonna tell you what I did to her." Izzy said. He pulled Tom Tom towards him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He held Tom Tom close and whispered into his ear. "I wasn't trying to hurt you," he said. "She was wearing that stupid sweater with the stripes and those red tights. Bare and dirty feet, dirty bare feet. I thought you should know. Eloise just laid there like a sack of potatoes. It was really pitiful. She was nothing..."

Izzy let go of Tom Tom and leaned back over the edge once more. He put his hand on Tom Tom's cheek.

"I fucked nothing." he said.

Izzy smiled and closed his eyes. Spreading his arms out, he waited for Tom Tom to let go of him.

Tom Tom held on, staring back at his friend in disbelief. Turning his head, he closed his eyes and let Izzy go over the edge of the roof, just like he wanted. He didn't even want to look. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked over the edge. Down on the concrete ground below, he saw his best friend laying in the middle of the road, not moving. People began to gather on the street around the body Izzy Goldkiss...

*end of flashback*

Tom Tom opened his eyes and looked out across the rooftop.

_"So now you know."_

Breaking into a run, Tom Tom ran as fast as he could across the rooftop. As he ran, Eloise appeared from the rooftop entrance. Her eyes widened when she saw Tom Tom heading towards the edge.

"Tom!" she screamed out. "No!"

Tom Tom continued to run across the roof. Looking back at Eloise, he smiled and waved at her. Nearing the edge, he spread his arms and jumped.

Eloise watched as Tom Tom dove over the edge. Frozen with fear, she fell down onto her knees and cried. Her mind raced. She had just lost the only man she had ever loved.

_"It's funny the way stuff finally hits you."_

On the street below, people gathered around Tom Tom's body. He was still alive, but fading fast. He saw an old lady walk over to him. He could feel as she took his hand in her's, and he could see that the old lady was crying. Before he was gone, more people gathered. He could see a few of his friends from the hotel looking down at him. He saw Dixie, Vivien, and Shorty...

_"Take love for example. All that love that lead me to Eloise. It's the same love that lead me to kill my best friend. Exact same love, different results. Maybe in the future, they'll have all this figured out..."_

After Tom Tom's body was taken away, another friend of his, Eugenio "Geronimo" Valdez, who was Izzy's roommate arrived at the hotel after being released from jail. Getting out of the taxi, he saw one of his friends from the hotel leaning on the wall of a building.

"You missed the show," the man said, as he walked towards Geronimo.

Geronimo scoffed and looked down at the ground. "Saw it on TV," he said.

The man shook his head. "It's not the same..." he said.

His friend turned around and walked the other way. Geronimo looked across the street at the scene of where Tom Tom died, which was surrounded by yellow caution tape. In the middle there was a chalk outline and a splatter of blood where his body once laid. Now that Tom Tom was gone, nothing was ever going to be the same around The Million Dollar Hotel...

Later on that day, Detective Skinner had come back to the hotel after hearing about Tom Tom's death. Crossing over the caution tape, he stood there and looked at the chalk outline of where Tom Tom used to be. He shook his head and fought back the tears. He liked Tom Tom, even though he always played retard.

_"You know I always liked Skinner. Maybe because I knew he was really one of us, even if he tried so hard to forget. Felt kinda bad that he couldn't figure out it was me. And by the way, I think it was my ego that made me do it. I didn't even know I had one. That's how I met Eloise..." _

Skinner stood there for a while until he saw that Eloise had crossed the caution tape. She slowly walked around the chalk outline, staring down at it. Getting down on her knees, she ran her hands through the blood. Looking at the blood that covered her hands, Eloise stood back up and walked over to Skinner. He stared at her silence. She reached out and took his hands in hers. With both there hands covered in blood, Skinner pulled Eloise in for a hug to comfort her. She buried her face in his chest as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Skinner whispered.

That same day after night had settled in, Eloise went to Tom Tom's room. She looked around and saw a picture pinned to the wall. Walking over to get a closer look, she saw that it was a strip of photo booth pictures of Tom Tom and Izzy. Taking the photo off the wall, she walked over to the window.

_"She came, just like I always imagined it. I wish I was still_ _there."_

Eloise stayed in Tom Tom's room for a while. She sat on his bed and went through some of his belongings. She spent the night and the next morning she sat on the window sill, looking out over the city. A tear rolled down her cheek. She truly missed Tom Tom. He was the love of her life...

_"Yeah, like I was saying. After I jumped, it occurred to me, life is perfect. Life is the best. It's full of magic and beauty and surprises. You just don't see it all that clearly when your still there. All I ever wanted was to reach Eloise. Just to reach her. I did and I ended up turning the world upside down along the way. Even if just for a moment. Wow." _


End file.
